space_engine_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam is one of the three stickmen, hailing from the Folder. Biography Sam was born August 8th, -997860, in the Folder. It is unknown who his parents are, or if he even has them, as it is unknown if stickmen are able to reproduce or not. When the Folder collapsed 13 years later on December 28th, -997847, he fell into the black hole, sending him to the void. In the Void, Sam and the rest of the Folder People who had fallen into the black hole appeared somewhere on the Plains on the large chunk of Orates, near Delaro City, on December 28th, -997847. They appeared moments before Calinsia blasted off in her new cruiser, and they watched it fly off to Heaven at FTL. They then proceeded to her old boat house she left behind, and raided it for supplies and slept in it. They then wandered around and arrived at the Factory, before splitting up. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went over to the Dead Swamps to get water and food, while everyone else went to Delaro City to set up camp. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight slept at the swamps and were looking around for things to hold water in. Then Steve and Blockman came over, right before the Factory exploded. They had only moments to make a decision, and all jumped off a cliff in a waterfall right before the blast wave roared over them. They floated down slowly with the low gravity in the Void, and eventually landed on the ruins of the Sphere, along with a bit of water from the waterfall. There Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman headed to the west while Steve, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went east. Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman came across a radio antenna with solar panels and a battery station, and hid inside it from the radioactive fallout that was snowing down. There they slept, woke up, took some batteries and found an entrance into the interior of the Sphere, and explored around, eventually finding more supplies and food and water. They eventually found Hollow Knight, Steve, and Papyrus, along with Coin. They headed back to the Bunker on an escape pod, executed The Plan, and entered the game. Sam entered Session A on the Land of Decay and Uranium, with Hollow Knight as his client and Blockman as his server. He stayed in his house for a while, building up Hollow Knight's house. Eventually Hollow Knight reached his gate and Sam fell asleep, waking up on Prospit with Steve and Papyrus. They flew down to the Battlefield and went over to a battle between some Prospitian and Derse armies, before falling asleep and waking up back on their lands. Over the next few days or so they continue to wait for a reply from Team B or find out where Coin went, and do some grinding and world exploration. Sam makes himself some sort of helmet out of pipes, and cog shurikens. Eventually he meets up with Steve somewhere before the Green Sun Bomb is detonated, destroying the entire session and sending him to the Underworld along with everyone else in the session. Sam and everyone from Session A are currently waiting around there, not having any computer to communicate with Session B. Personality Sam seems to be pretty chill and easy going, and is well knowledged in internet culture.